


Everyone Has Bones

by May1974



Series: Swagger Bishie Collection [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Danny is sad, Eating Disorder, Gay, If you squint at it, M/M, One Shot, Protective Boyfriend, Self Harm, Short One Shot, THERE MAY BE TRIGGERS, Triggers, based on prompt, danny is being mean to himself, danny needs hugs, fight, give the boy some hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May1974/pseuds/May1974
Summary: Danny didn't get it. Everyone had bones. Why was Dash so mad about being able to see his?
Relationships: Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton
Series: Swagger Bishie Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792732
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Everyone Has Bones

**Author's Note:**

> I just got in the angsty mood. This implies an eating disorder, so there might be triggers. There's also a fight between Danny and Dash, if small. I might add a second part, where Danny gets help, but for now revel in the sadness. 
> 
> Also, if you squint and look real close, it's based on the "Dannymay Day 16: Bones" prompt.

■●■●■●■

**Everyone Has Bones**

Danny was used to avoiding people. He had to if he wanted to keep up his guise. Nobody knew that Fenton was Phantom, except for a select few. Even then, among the people who he could trust with anything – even his lie of a half-life – there were other secrets he kept from them. Things that bothered him personally. Things that he thought would change the look they gave him out of the corner of their eyes when they thought he wasn’t looking.

But apparently, he wasn’t as good at hiding as he thought he was, because his boyfriend had been hounding after him for a month. Dash had been unusually pushy, had been bugging Danny more, and had really taken ‘protective boyfriend’ to a stupid measure.

Like right now.

He didn’t particularly care, though. He was just pissed. He was pissed with Dash for noticing, and pissed with him for caring, and pissed with him for trying to get Danny to stop.

He turned to walked away, but Dash grabbed his forearm, pulling him back roughly.

“Seriously, Danny, what’s going on?”

Danny glared at him, knowing that his eyes were glowing green, but he couldn’t feel the need to care because he was angry. Dash had used his first name, an unusual occurrence. It was usually reserved for moments where he was mad. But Danny needed Dash to know that this was serious. He needed Dash to know that this was one of those things that he shouldn’t try to meddle with.

Danny felt tears well up in his eyes. Dash was mad at him, and for what? For something as stupid as this? He never understood his friends and family. The _humans_. They didn’t get it.

“Let me go,” he snarled, punctuating every word.

This only made Dash hold on tighter, grabbing his other arm and forcing Danny to fully face him. “No, you’re hurting, and I want to help.”

He could think of quite a few ways that he could hurt more, but didn’t voice them, because that was the reason Dash was angry with him. His eyes snapped back to blue as he struggled to pull away from his boyfriend. He could easily push him away if he really wanted, but Danny didn’t want to hurt him, no matter how mad he was. That wasn’t the point of this. That was the opposite of the point he was making. “I don’t want to talk about it. It’s nothing, anyway. It doesn’t matter.”

Dash turned Danny’s wrist up, a harsh frown etched onto his lips. He stuck the wrist in Danny’s face, as if it wasn’t his and he didn’t see it everyday. “You call _this_ nothing?” He demanded. “ _This_? Danny, _this_ is horrible. You’re hurting yourself. You’re nothing but bones.”

Danny didn’t really see what was wrong.

Everyone had bones.

And he was already half-dead, anyway.

Something in his core sparked when staring down at his wrist – at the way Dash’s hand completely enveloped it – and at the way his boyfriend was staring. It made him want to cry. Dash kept talking. He was asking Danny why. “Is it for looks? Because, man, I swear, you’re skinny. You’ve always been skinny. You don’t need to lose any weight. You don’t need to do this.”

Danny’s eyes burned green again at the words. It was not for looks. It was not some disorder. There wasn’t anything wrong with him. _He was not broken_. He wasn’t. But Dash saying ‘you don’t need to do this’ was laughable.

He glared down at how Dash was holding him.

Dash noticed. Of course, he did. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

Danny phased out of his grip. Dash grabbed at him again, only to go through him.

“Goddammit, Danny!”

Almost gleeful, because he was untouchable when he wanted to be, Danny turned and ran. He ran as if his half-life depended on it, even though it didn’t. Not even close. Dash was on his heels as he burst into the living-room, much to the surprise of his family, and phased right through the front door. He turned invisible just as Dash opened the door, and quickly flew up to the roof to escape. His boyfriend down below let out a frustrated shout.

Maybe he couldn’t hide everything. But he could always find a new hiding spot.

■●■●■●■


End file.
